rise_of_the_guardians_role_playfandomcom-20200214-history
Nurarihyon
Nurarihyon is the Supreme Commander of Hundred Ghost Parade. He is a Yokai who leads Hundred Ghost Patrons of Japan every night to scare children. Even adults are feared of them. Nurarihyon is a honourable Yokai who entablish a rule that every Yokai can scared human but not harm them. Appearance Nurarihyon is an young teenager Yokai who is only around age of 18. He always seem wearing a black long robe. There is a three red eye symbol on the robe. He has black long hair and usually ties it up at behind. He seldom talks and very mature despites his young age. Background Nurarihyon became the Supreme Leader of the Hundred Ghost Parade at a very young age. His parents were killed by the imperial Omnyouji at Japan. He is actually a half-human and half-yokai. Because of his abomination birth, Omniyouji wanted to erase his existence. His parents died trying to protect him. He took up the responsiblity of his parents and lead the Yokai and continue their legacy. Story Nurarihyon sneak into the Omniyouji Academy to learn their way of magic. He learn and graduate at the top of his class and destroy the academy and took revenge for his dead parents. Nurarihyon first encounter by Kintaro before he become a Guardian. Nurarihyon lead the Yokai in hidding and lead them and march every night to show Japanese, who is the boss at night. Kintaro engage in reasoning with him. Neko found Kintaro on the road side after he lose the battle to Nurarihyon. Nurarihyon meet Pitch at some point of the timeline. Pitch tried to recruit him but he declined them and state that their goals and beliefs are different. Nurarihyon meet Jamie when his family visit Japan. Jamie play at night time outside the hotel. Nurarihyon found him, but out of kindness, he return Jamie to the hotel unharmed. He told Jamie his real name is Viole, Nurarihyon is just his Yokai race name. Nurarihyon`s force became large and larger each day. More and more Yokai's were joining under his wing. Guardian Alliance always keep track on his movements. Powers and Abilities As a supreme leader of the Hundred Ghost Parade, he is very strong even at his ages. He is a genius among the Yokai clan. Martial Art -''' He is an extreme martial artist. He is able to outmatch Kintaro easily and pushes him back. His calmness in using the Tai Kin and he already reached the professional level. '''Night Walker - '''He travels very fast like shadow. It's similar to Pitch but it's medium in night time. He can go anywhere under the nightsky. His ability is almost at the level of the horseman during night time. '''Fear Energy '- '''His usage of fear is some how different from Max and Pitch. He collects fear through mortal and conjure it into his speed and strenght and fighting powers. He is able to eat peoples fear and become their fear. '''Taoism' '-' He is an expert in Taoism wisdom and magic. He graduate from school and is a genius among them. He use it to free himself when Omnyouji tried to bind him. Relationships 'Guardian Alliance' He did not wish to dominte the world. However due to his power, Guardian Alliance keep an eye on him still. The real reason they keep an eye on him is that he has potential to become a Guardian. 'Pitch' He has no intention to team up with him. He knows very well that Pitch want the command authority over his Hundred Yokai's. Quotes *Leave and never return. *Where are your parents, Kid? *Night is our happy hour. Creation Concept Counter Guardian Created by Jona. All Copyright goes to its original designer. Please do give me comment. Trivia The photo come from Viole Category:Jona19992 Category:Evil Category:Leader Category:Power users Category:Fighter Category:Fear Monsters Category:No Center Category:Neutral